Love's Saga
by La Rata
Summary: This story is written for CCoAC's Wedding Bells Challenge. I picked the challenge of writing a story with Gideon and I got the pairing of Garcia. This is a three part story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ A Little Seed

* * *

Part I -

The warm spring sun shone down brightly on a small group of people. The very majestic silence was broken by a violin and piano softly beginning to play, "The Wedding March," by Richard Wagner.

Standing near a small pulpit was a an older man nervously holding a pair of golden wedding rings.

Just then the bride came down the aisle and it was like the whole world came to a stand still.

* * *

Part II -

The bride and groom smiled at each other as they sat down on opposite sides of the aisle. The minister opened his Bible and said, "Today, ladies and gentlemen we are here to remember the joy of love. Now I am not talking about the lust. I'm talking about love. Now you might be all asking yourselves what is the differences between lust and love is. Lust is, in this day and age, paraded around like true love. The ugly fact is that lust is a short lived. As soon as the fun is over the lust dies down. Now I would like for all of you to turn your Bibles to I Corinthians 13." The minister looked at the groom. "Would the groom, Mr. Gideon, be willing to read the chapter out loud?"

Gideon stood up and began to read the chapter. "Though I speak with the tongues of men and of angels, and have not charity, I am become as sounding brass, or a tinkling cymbal. And though I have the gift of prophecy, and understand all mysteries, and all knowledge; and though I have all faith, so that I could remove mountains, and have not charity, I am nothing. And though I bestow all my goods to feed the poor, and though I give my body to be burned, and have not charity, it profiteth me nothing. Charity suffereth long, and is kind; charity envieth not; charity vaunteth no itself, is not puffed up, Doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not her own, is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil; Rejoiceth not in iniquity, but rejoiceth in the truth; Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things. Charity never faileth: but whether there be prophecies, they shall fail; whether there be tongues, they shall cease; whether there be knowledge, it shall vanish away. For we know in part, and we prophesy in part. But when that which is perfect is come, then that which is in part shall be done away. When I was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things. For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part; but then shall I know even as also I am known. And now abideth faith, hope, charity, these three; but the greatest of these is charity."

"Thank-you," said the minister as Gideon sat down. "I think that it is all apparent what true love is. Now let us look at an application of true love. Would the bride, Penelope Garcia, please read Genesis 29: 15-30 out loud."

Blushing, Penelope stood up and began to read. "And Laban said unto Jacob, Because thou art my brother, shouldest thou therefore serve me for nought? tell me, what shall thy wages be? And Laban had two daughters: the name of the elder was Leah, and the name of the younger was Rachel. Leach was tender-eyed; but Rachel was beautiful and well-favored. And Jacob loved Rachel; and said, I will serve thee seven years for Rachel thy younger daughter. And Laban said, It is better that I give her to thee, than that I should give her to another: abide with me. And Jacob served seven years for Rachel; and they seemed unto him but a few days, for the love he had to her. And Jacob said unto Laban, Give me my wife, for my days are fulfilled, that I may go in unto her. And Laban gathered together all the men of the place, and made a feast. And it came to pass in the evening, that he took Leah his daughter, and brought her to him; and he went in unto her. And Laban gave unto his daughter Leah, Zilpah his maid for a handmaid. And it came to pass, that in the morning, behold it was Leah: and he said to Laban, What is this thou hast done unto me? did not I serve with thee for Rachel? wherefore then hast thou beguiled me? And Laban said, It must not be so done in our country, to give the younger before the first-born. Fulfill her week, and we will give thee this also for the service which thous shalt serve with me yet seven other years. And Jacob did so, and fufilled her week: and he gave him Rachel his daughter to wife also. And Laban gave to Rachel to his daughter Bilhah his handmaid to be her maid. And he went in also into Rachel, and he loved also Rachel more than Leah, and served with him yet seven other years."

With that Garcia sat down and let her mind wander over the last few years. Just like it had been with Jacob and Rachel the courtship and marriage had taken seven years.

* * *

Part III -

Love like many things in Garcia's life came very slowly. It had started with little loving looks which at first neither one realized was loving looks. Then next came the fluttering tingles in the stomachs. For Gideon, since he had once been in love realized what was happening between him and Garcia. For Garcia it was less apparent. For a young lady that had never tasted the fruits of falling in love, this was a strange and weird sensation.

Gideon was extremely afraid that he would be turned down if he talked and told Garcia about his feelings. So he did the only thing that he could, he separated himself and made himself distance from Garcia. He tried to divert his love for Garcia by courting a younger lady called Sarah. Guilt, which many of the team mistakenly took for grief, covered his entire emotional frame. He knew that he should be filled with sorrow over Sarah's death and to be honest he felt some pangs of sorrow over her death but mostly his body was filled with relief. Relief that it was not Penelope's body that was lying on the bed.

As the cases piled up that the team solved together it was all that he could do to keep himself away from Penelope. To tell her that he loved her and that she was the true love for him and that he would lay everything at her feet in return for her hand.

Finally, in sheer desperation, he resigned from the team. No one, not even Hotch knew the real reason why he suddenly left. He knew that this was the worst thing that he could do but that was the only solution that he could think of. Maybe he was giving out a subtle cry for help when he said that he was looking for a happy ending.

As for poor Garcia, no one but God knew of all the secret tears that she shed over the fact that the man that she was in love was gone. No one seemed to understand what she was going through. Everyone thought that it was Reid that needed the most support. None of them had even talked to her and asked her how she had felt over losing Gideon.

A consequence of losing Gideon meant that she tightened her grip on the rest of the team. Part of her mental mind understood that this was a classical sign of insecurity but the emotional part of her mind just wanted security.

Unbeknownst to either one of them both of them went to Jesus to pray for true love. Gideon praying to God that He would lead him to true love and Garcia praying that God would lead her to true love.

A couple of years later Gideon's first wife passed away. At the funeral, his son told him that he never wanted to see him again.

Four years passed and the team was in North Dakota. It had been a horrible case. Morgan had gone to the police gym, Hotch and Rossi had gone to lose some brain cells through a certain drink, JJ was talking with her family and Emily was re-watching a black-and-white comedy acts of the "Three Stooges" to try to forget the pain of the case. Reid retreated to the local library to read through the science fiction section of the library. Once again, Garcia was left alone to try to heal herself from all of the horrible pictures that she had seen.

She decided to take out her frustrations by losing some brain cells of her own. She knew what she was doing was wrong but the pain was so strong.

Meanwhile across the city, Gideon leaned back in his chair. He sighed looking at the letter of rejection of the book that he had just spent three years working on. Sighing, he decided that he might as well take the cowards way out and lose a few brain cells.

Fortunately for the two lovesick souls, God had a plan for them. Garcia stood up inside of the door searching through her purse for some change. Gideon came through the door not looking at where he is going since he is looking through his wallet looking for some cash. He crashed into a woman.

"Excuse me," he said politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she said as she looked up at him.

"Gideon..."

"Garcia..."

* * *

(Author Notes: 1) I want to give a huge thanks to Lizzabet who was so gracious to look over the grammar of this entire story. 2) I will, as soon as 2014 comes around, post the first story that gets the most votes for. Please see my profile for the poll and story descriptions. Remember that the polls will close on this Christ Mass Day.)

* * *

_**[Chapter Notes: Okay, when I was writing the story description I was in a hurry. So naturally I made a few mistakes. The writer, TheMysteriousGeek2345, pointed out that I had written that I had chosen the character Gideon and gotten the character parring of Gideon. TheMysteriousGeek2345 noted that Gideon could not marry himself. That comment made me start thinking.**_

_**My question is this: Why couldn't Gideon marry himself? I mean if Christians are not suppose to say that two men or two women can not form a natural or proper marital union then who can say that man or woman can't form a natural marital union with another animal or thing or themselves. It is the same reason that the public would be (hopefully) outraged if a dinner would let African-American and European-American customers eat but would forbid customers that were Asian-American to eat there due to the fact that they were yellow.**_

_**Another question is: If Americans are going to start excepting polygamy as another natural marital union then why are Americans not accepting toward the idea of legally recognizing a man marrying a girl that is younger then ten years old or a woman marrying a boy younger then ten years old? I state that because of a show, (Sister Wives) THAT the New York Times endorsed, that actively shows the life of a polygamous family.**_

_**I am just wondering. In this everyone-hurts-my-heart-day-and-age, why are somethings still being discriminated against? Please feel free to leave a review or PM me with what you think of this issue and what you think is the proper answer to this question. ) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Heart's Desire

* * *

Part I -

They stood there staring at each other in shock. Both of them opened and closed their mouths as they tried to talk to each other.

"Gideon," are you really here?" whispered Garcia.

"Yes," whispered Gideon.

"Let's go somewhere else for this conversation?" asked Garcia.

"Let's do so," said Gideon. "I know a perfect place where we can talk," he said.

Together they walked into a nearby burger buffet. Once they sat down and with plate full of food they started to talk.

"I missed you so much," whispered Garcia brushing some tears from her face.

"I know and I'm sorry for how I left," said Gideon, as he bit into an olive burger.

"Then why did you do that?" demanded Garcia.

"I - I - I..." he paused as he took a deep breath. "I left because I could not handle that job..."

"That is not true!" interrupted Garcia as she took a sip of water.

"What...?" said Gideon somewhat shocked.

"You heard me," was all that Garcia said very calmly.

"You're right," sighed Gideon. "If I tell you why I really left you will always hate me."

"Try me," said Garcia.

Gideon sat there for a long time. Then he said, "I love you Garcia."

"As in brotherly love?" asked Garcia.

"No, as in would you consider entering a courtship with me?" Gideon blurted out. His face looked like a red beet.

"You mean you love me like true love," whispered Garcia as tears of joy flooded her face. After waiting all of these years she found out that the man that she had loved truly loved her too.

Unfortunately, for Garcia, Gideon mistook her tears and lack of response that she was furious at him. "I'm sorry, this was a bad idea," with that he stood and ran out of the room.

Garcia stared in shock as she watched the man that she loved walk away from her. "No," she whispered as more tears came down her face, "don't go..."

* * *

Part II -

It was overcast the next morning. It comforted Garcia a bit to feel like the weather was representing what she was feeling like inside. Almost all of the team members asked her if she was feeling ill. It took all of her restraint not to break down and tell the team all that the had occurred.

* * *

Part III -

Gideon balled up what had to be his sixth piece of paper. Taking a deep breath of air he started to write another letter. Finally his reckless spirit of courage took over. He quickly wrote a letter and sent it in the mail.

* * *

Part IV -

It had been three weeks since she and Gideon had met. During that time it seemed like everything in the course of life was making fun of her. It had been another heartbreaking case. A father that was a child rapist had been granted an early release from Prison because he was "reformed." Oh, he was reformed! In fact he was so reformed that he killed and raped a series of little girls ranging from the age of four to six years old. For TEN years. At first no one knew how he had managed to fly under the rader for so long. The BAU were able to trace it back to the foster care system. The man had managed to worm his way into being a child service social worker. Whenever he had seen a pretty little girl, he would falsify claims of child abuse. Then he would take the little girls home with him. The rest was sick history.

Garcia frowned. A bright yellow envelope containing something really thick lay in front of her door. She slowly opened it...

* * *

Part V -

Dear Garcia,

I am so sorry for what I said to you. But the fact still remains that I love. I loved you since the day that I first saw you.

Then came the day that I was left behind because I broke my leg plane diving. I ended up spending the entire case annoying you. The fact is that during that entire case I was secretly profiling you. I hoped that someday that I would be able to ask you if you shared the same feelings.

I knew that you were one of a kind when I first saw you. You were beautiful and strong,

I remember when you and I first met each other. I was out for the count on the case that introduced you. When I came back to work a couple of days later I was thinking about a case that I was needed to work on. I did not watch where I was going and I ran right into you. You were so gracious even though you just suffered from a twisted ankle. I remember that the first thing that I said to you was, "Who are you?"

Then you said, "My name is Penelope Garcia and I take it that you are part of the Behavior Analyst Unit."

I said, "And how would you know that?"

You said, "Next time that you have the urge to eat ice cream just remember that you can get it a lot cheaper than at the Pink Creme Shop." Then you walked away. I was so shocked that I could not say anything.

I love you Garcia and always will. I hope you understand where I am coming from.

Love,  
Gideon

* * *

Part VI -

Dear Gideon,

I am not sorry for what you said. I am glad that you told me you love me. I've loved you from the first time I saw you. The time that we spent together after you broke your leg plane diving, I was happy. I wanted personally to make sure that you recovered safely. The fact is that I really loved you.

Maybe, you will someday understand...

Love,  
Garcia

* * *

Part VII -

Once the initial shock of dealing with a breakdown in the lines of communications wore down, Garcia and Gideon's relationship finally move forward. Slowly, yes, since letters travel a tad slower then emails.

It was a bright summer day that Gideon took Garcia out for dinner. Once there he stood up and he walked over to where Garcia was standing. Taking a small velvet box and kneeling on one knee he said, "Penelope Garcia, you are my true love. I love you with my heart and I would be willing to die for you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," whispered Garcia.

"I heard that Judge McCalm is working late. Maybe we can get married today..."

Garcia burst out laughing. "Nonsense! I know that you are in a hurry. But since I am a very girly girl I have dreamed of having a beautiful wedding."

"Oh don't tell me this will be a wedding with six hundred guests invited to it," groaned Gideon in a fake manner.

"No," said Garcia. "There will be Rossi, Hotch with his son Jack, Morgan, Reid, JJ with Will and her son Henry, Emily, and Emily," she paused as she thought for a second. "That will make about ten guests."

"That all," teased Gideon.

"Well if you want to we can have a six hundred guest wedding," giggled Garcia.

Gideon visibly paled. "Um, no thanks?"

* * *

Part VIII -

Meanwhile, Garcia and Gideon were not the only one to be engaged by the end of that glorious Saturday summer day.

He was standing outside of Morgan's house debating whether he should walk into the house.

"Reid," called Morgan as he spotted Reid walking away from his house.

"Morgan," said Reid turning around.

"Why are you here?" asked Morgan.

"I need - I need to ask you something," said Reid.

"Well come on in," said Morgan very friendly.

Reid does so very nervously.

"Sorry about the mess," says Morgan.

"I need to ask you a question," said Reid very clearly nervously.

"Well?" asked Morgan.

"You know that I have been seeing your sister, Sarah?"

"Sure thing, pretty boy. Is that your question? asked Morgan.

"I make a pretty good money in my job. I can easily provide for a wife and children."

Morgan smiled as he leaned back, "I'm sure that you will provide very well for my sister, Sarah."

"You - you - you mean that you..." Reid stuttered as he realizes what Morgan said.

"That is if you ever get the courage to ask for her hand," teased Morgan. He seriously did not think that Reid would have the courage to say the words. They sat for a long time.

Then Reid took a deep breath, "Derek Morgan, I want your blessing to marry your sister, Sarah."

Morgan was amazed. "Then you have my blessing," he said.

Later that night when he got a phone call. Sarah told him that she and Reid were engaged.

Part IX -

The next day the team had a case. Garcia deliberately placed her right hand with the rign on the table.

"Oh my gravy!" squealed JJ.

"So who is the lucky man?" asked Rossi.

"Gideon," came the gracious answer.

The team sat still.

Then Reid said, "Well congratulations! I have some news too. I am engaged," said Reid.

"Oh," screamed Garcia. "Congratulations."

"When are you and Gideon getting married?" asked Emily.

"Soon..." said Garcia.

* * *

(Author Notes: I will, as soon as 2014 comes around, post the first story that gets the most votes for. Please see my profile for the poll and story descriptions. Remember that the polls will close on this Christmas Day.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ It's Love, Love, Love

* * *

**Okay, to all my fabulous readers, I am so sorry that I have not updated the story. My Grandmother, was not eating, suffering from leg swelling, and stomachaches. Her doctor said that she thought that my Grandmother might be suffering from a weak heart. Then one day she said that she was having chest problems. Upon that statement she was rushed to the ER. The ER doctor was able to figure out that my Grandmother was simply suffering from heartburn. He said that her heart was in a lot better shape then most people's hearts that are younger than her.**

* * *

The minister stood up and said, "I will know ask Jason Gideon and Penelope Garcia to step up.

Garcia stood up and bestowed a loving smile on Jason as they walked to the pulpit. Jason was stunning as he stood there in a beautiful shiny tuxedo. Garcia was dressed in a bright pink camouflage. The top of her gown had used rife shot cartridges. The extra large white embroidered sash was tied into a a large bow on her right hip. Instead of wearing a traditional veil, Penelope wore a large straw hat. A blue ribbon rapped around the hat brim. Large fake ostrich feathers were held in place by the ribbon. A large collection of violets, lavender, and baby's breath covered the front of her hat. A couple of extra large white ribbons came down and tied into a large bow just under her left ear.

The minister stood there and handed Garcia and Gideon a ring. "Jason Gideon do you take Penelope Garcia to be your wife? To love, to cherish, to protect, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," came the clear response.

"Then take the ring and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed..."

"With this ring I thee wed..."

"...and take you Penelope Garcia as my wife."

"...and take you Penelope Garcia as my wife."

After a few minutes, Penelope and Jason turned around holding their hands.

"May I present to you," said the minister loudly, "Mr. and Mrs. Gideon."

The entire team started to clap their hands. The team cheerfully stood up as the happy couple walked down the aisle and into the setting sun. Into the sun and into a bright and forever-happy future.

* * *

(I will, as soon as 2014 comes around, post the first story that gets the most votes for. Please see my profile for the poll and story descriptions. Remember that the polls will close on this Christmas Day.)

* * *

_**[Chapter Notes: Okay, when I was writing the story description I was in a hurry. So naturally I made a few mistakes. The writer, TheMysteriousGeek2345, pointed out that I had written that I had chosen the character Gideon and gotten the character parring of Gideon. TheMysteriousGeek2345 noted that Gideon could not marry himself. That comment made me start thinking.**_

_**My question is this: Why couldn't Gideon marry himself? I mean if Christians are not suppose to say that two men or two women can not form a natural or proper marital union then who can say that man or woman can't form a natural marital union with another animal or thing or themselves. It is the same reason that the public would be (hopefully) outraged if a dinner would let African-American and European-American customers eat but would forbid customers that were Asian-American to eat there due to the fact that they were yellow.**_

_**Another question is: If Americans are going to start excepting polygamy as another natural marital union then why are Americans not accepting toward the idea of legally recognizing a man marrying a girl that is younger then ten years old or a woman marrying a boy younger then ten years old? I state that because of a show, (Sister Wives) THAT the New York Times endorsed, that actively shows the life of a polygamous family.**_

_**And one last question: Why are people that are for sucking the fetus out of the mother [better known as abortion] known as pro-choice? I thought that in order to make a choice one had to have at least two options in order to make it a choice? If your pro-choice then why can't I be be pro-choice and prayer out loud in a school room or drink a soft drink or smoke a cigar? Why is it pro-choice when the only thing that I can choose is to suck something that nobody knows when that thing turns into a human begin out? Aren't we all just a mass of useless tissues? What defines a human? At what age are we human? Or are we even human? **_

_**I am just wondering. In this everyone-hurts-my-heart-day-and-age, why are somethings still being discriminated against? Please feel free to leave a review or PM me with what you think of this issue and what you think is the proper answer to this question. ] **_

_**{One last note: Don't forget that the polls will close on Christ Mass day. And to the Teen Wolf fans out there I am planing to write a story called "50 Shades of Derek Hale."}**_


End file.
